¿El último partido de Harry y Draco?
by Shagilea
Summary: PARADO TEMPORALMENTE en eso se oyeron dos melodiosas voces¡MIRDA POTTER!¿porqué te has caido?¡JODER MALFOY!¡No haberme cogido! 2 largos dias
1. Las últimas noticias de Dumbledore

wenasssssssssss k taaaaaaal? aki va otro fic, ske me aburrooooo muxo i se me ocurren muxas ideas po no puedo plasmarlas todas...si wenu k no tng tiempo asi k aki va otra

esto s un H/D así k los homofobicos puerta porfavor...

disclamer:the same, the same, the same(osease los personajes d hp n sn mios)

las últimas noticias de Dumbledore------------------

Faltaban un día para el partido más importante de su vida, era un Gryffindor vs Slytherin (como todos los partidos más importantes de todos los años) pero este tenía algo especial, era el último partido de la última temporada del último año que estaría en Hogwarts, y tenía muchas responsabilidades, animar a sus compañeros ya que era el capitán del equipo, preparar las estrategias(por la misma razón) y fuera como fuera dejar en absoluto ridículo a Malfoy, su eterno nemesis, tenía pensada ya toda la estrategia para acabar 300-0 a a favor de Gryffindor y dejarle ese último partido grabado en su memoria de por vida como" el peor partido de mi vida", si tenía que reconocerlo, no era muy original, pero si funcionaba...solo había un pequeño, diminuto, insignificante problemilla de nada, algo que según Dumbledore sólo se hacía cuando los dos capitanes del equipo estában en séptimo(osease Malfoy y él) y que hacía más emocionante el partido, algo que no le había dejado dormir por las noches pensando en como podría llevar ahora a cabo su brillante plan, algo que tenía el placer de tener que comunicárselo en esos momentos a sus compañeros de equipo, y ese algo era:

¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMOOOO!-gritó Ron desesperado-Yo no pienso ponerme a jugar en esas condiciones.

Pero Ron...

¡No hay peros, ¡¿Tú quieres que yo me muera!-seguía gritando el guardián.

Ron...¿no te parece qué estás exagerando un poco?

¡¿Y ahora nosotras qué hacemos, ¿nos pedimos unas cerbezas de mantequilla para pasar el rato?-se unieron Parvati y Lavender, las dos golpeadoras.

¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Ginny mientras se señalaba a sí misma a Collin y a Dean-¡Si nos da una bludger no la contamos Harry!

' Pero que exagerados sois todos, mira Ron, a tí te ponemos un hechizo anti-fuego, Parv y Lav-las miró-tendreis que avisar cuando veais alguna bludger y a los demás tres cuartos de lo mismo que a Ron.

¿Y si nos caemos?-preguntó Dean-como ha dicho Ginny ¡No la contamos!

¿Cómo qué no?-dijo el moreno-para empezar caes en un lago subterráneo o algo así, luego hay un pasadizo que lleva desde la cueva hasta el colegio-paró un momento para ver las caras de sus compañeros-y solo se tardan 2 días en llegar.

¡Nada!¡Dos días sin comida ni bebida ni nada!-dijeron sus compañeros al unísono.

Vale, tal vez las condiciones eran un poco ¿raras, si esa era la palabra, pero¿que querían que hiciera, era eso o nada.

_**+FLASH BACK+**_

_Estaba tranquilamente repasando su ultra estrategia infalible a prueba de Slytherins en clase de Historia(todo el mundo durmiendo, haciendo los deberes atrasados, lanzando miraditas...lo que fuera menos atender)cuando de repente sonó por toda la habitación._

_-Harry Potter acuda al despacho del director, Harry Potter acuda al despacho del director-era la voz de McGonagall(me recuerda al cole . )_

_Y Harry, para no parecer muy interesado en ir(tenía que aparentar, era el Niño de oro)soltó unos refunfuños para que le escuchara el profesor y le dijo que aunque no quería tenía que ir a ver a Dumbledore, este parece ser que se lo tragó y le dijo que vale, pero tendría que pedir los apuntes a alguien._

_Cuando salió el pasillo estaba vacío, exceptuando a los que tenían clase de vuelo, recorrió el castillo ya que el aula de historia quedaba justo en la otra punta del despacho del director, cuando llegó vió que otro chico que intentaba deducir la contraseña, pero que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba de espaldas, pero Harry tenía un don especial para la adivinación._

_-"mmm...veamos,¿rubio, un poco más bajo que yo, slytherin, y al parecer sin paciencia?-¿Malfoy?_

_Este se giró sorprendido-¿Potter,¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar._

_-Me ha llamado el director,¿algún problema?_

_-No, no...a mí también._

_Silencio incómodo_

_De repente la gárgola en forma de fénix empezó a girar dejando visibles unas escaleras, cuando llegaron arriba el director ya les estaba esperando con dos sillas y un bol de caramelos de limón, naranja y fresa._

_-Sentaos porfavor-estos se sentaron-coged, coged-en eso cogió uno de fresa para Draco y uno de naranja para Harry._

_-Esto...gracias-se limitó a decir el moreno._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-¡Ah, eso, esque vereis, como os podreis haber dado cuenta dentro de dos días es vuestro último partido-los chicos intercambiaron miradas-y como los dos sois capitanes y vais a séptimo hay una tradición que es que cuando esto pasa se cambian un poco las condiciones del estadio._

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó Draco incrédulo._

_-Que se cambian un poco las condiciones del estadio-repitió como si nada._

_-Mmm...y...bueno, ¿qué se cambia?_

_-En realidad no mucho, simplemente los aros donde se marca son hechizados para que estén ardiendo, las bludgers no se pueden parar a menos que se golpeen con alguien, la snitch va al doble de velocidad y...el suelo desaparece _

_-O.O!_

_-Pero no as preocupeis, si alguien cae lo hsrá a un lago suterráneo que hay en una cueva que queda como a dos días del colegio, solo que serán dos días sin comida ni bebida, así que sugiero que vuestros jugadores lleven algo encima por si acaso._

_-O.O!_

_-Eso es todo, podies volver a clase._

_+FIN DEL FLASH BACK+_

Y así es como nuestro querido director que no quiere mal para nadie quiere que juguemos ,vamos y en resumidas cuentas, ¡Qué nos quiere a los 14 fuera del colegio dos días y luego de cabeza a la enfermería!

Pues os meteis algo en el equipo por si las moscas y ya.

Harry, si nos pasa algo la culpa será tuya y te demandaremos.

Asumo la responsabilidad-dijo este-entonces, ¿jugareis?

Veeeeenga-Ron.

Claro-Parvati.

Sip-Lavender.

¿Cómo creías qué te dejaríamos tirado?-Ginny.

¿Y acabar cómo los malos de la peli?-Collin.

Ni lo sueñes Harry, no te librarás así de nosotros-dijo para acabar con el discursito Dean.

Silencio

¿Lo teníais preparado?-preguntó Harry.

¿Tanto se ha notado? xP

Un poco-dijo este-¡¿Pero qué me queríais matar de un disgusto?

Algo así.

No te preocupes, sabemos lo importante que es para tí.

Despés de todo es el último partido.

¿Que tal? espero que tambien os haya gustado xPPPP

No acaba aquí, no sufrais que se que no podeis vivir sin mis fics

Bueno sed buenitos y dejad RR oki? alaaaaa dewww

fdo: xxx salva el mundo


	2. no es un cap, ya raya

wenas, keria komunicar k no podré actualizar hasta finales de junio ya k tng ls finales dntro d nada i tng k studiar TT k vida mas dura, los caps ya stan ksi acabao po no m da tiempo ha hacerlo, po ntes d irme a irlanda ls actualizare y si no me los llevare i ls acabare alli ale? wenu pos eso, dewww

pd:po me teneis k seguir leyendo ls fics luegu eh? xD, wenu n os oblgo ni na, po k sepais k si n l haceis mis guardaespaldas s ocuparan de eso xP dewww


	3. ¡Comienza el partido Las nuevas normas

nassss esto es un intento de seguir con el prtido, ya empiezaaaa, k emocion no? kien acabará en la cueva? los slys y los gryffies se ayudan a no caer?(naaaah solo unos pocos)

y aki llegamos kn el segundo cap de ¿el último partido de Harry y Draco?

lo k va entre "komillas" en l flash back sn los pensamientos

disclamer: los personajes de hp no son de mua! oki ;)

$$$$$""""""¡Empieza el partido¡Las nuvas normas son que...!"""""""$$$$$$$$

Ya estaba ahí, ese era el día del partido, los 14 estaban que se subían por las paredes, sobretodo después de saber que podían pegarse(no mucho) entre los equipos y que si uno de los busadores caía mala suerte ya que el otro tendría dos días para buscar.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Estaban en doble clase de pociones con los Sly que parecían ultimamente más calmados no se sabe por que, cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz de McGonagall por ¿megafonía, bueno el caso es que era su voz:_

_-Por favor, que los 14 integrantes de los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin acudan al despacho del director, y no lo repito más que es muy largo-y cortó._

_Sielencio._

_-¿Qué no han escuchado a McGo¡Vamos!-les gritaba Snape a los que se encontraban allí de los llamados._

_-A ver con qué nos sale el viejo ahora-escuchó que le susurraba Blaise a Draco._

_-Por una vez le doi la razón al petardo ese-le dijo Ron a él._

_Pero no contestó, simplemente asintió mientras pensaba en sus cosas.Y así llegaron los 14(se habían encontrado a los demás de camino) al despacho de su querido director, luego subieron y como eran demasiados se quedaron depié._

_-Y se estarán preguntando qué hacen aquí ¿no?_

_-Para contarnos algo acerca del "partido"-preguntó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio._

_-Muy agudo señor Weasley, lo que quería contaros eran las normas-decía mientreas sacaba sus famosos caramelos de limón-que también han cambiado._

_Silencio._

_-Y...-dijo molesto Zabini._

_-¡Ah! lo siento, ha sido un lapsus._

_-¬¬_

_-Bueno, pues como verán lógico no hay normas._

_-Y...¿nos ha llamado para decirnos qué no hay reglas?_

_-Básicamente...si._

_-¿Y si alguien cae el partido parará?_

_-No._

_-¿Y podemos tirar al otro equipo de la escoba?_

_-Naturalmente._

_-"no lo mates, no lo hagas, piensa en cosas bonitas...saltando encima de Potter después de haberle pisoteado el partido"-pensaba Draco mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas al director( no era el único)_

_-Bueno ya os podeis retirar._

_Una vez salieron._

_-Bueno¿para cuando preparamos el homicidio Drak?-preguntaba Blaise._

_-Yo creo que la semana que viene me va bien-le contestó._

_Todos los Slys rieron, estaban de coña naturalmente(por si algunos no lo pillan)_

_-Qué¿os apuntais?-preguntó mirando a los Gryffies._

_-No gracias, pero si alguna vez lo intentais con Snape nos avisais._

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

En el vestuario de Slytherin.

Bueno chicos, ya sabeis de que va esto_, y si no lo saben esque son más idiotas de lo que creía_, así que como siempre nuestro único objetivo es ganar, hemos estado entrenando duro así que no hay razón para perder, este es el último partido de muchos de nosotros, así que hagamos que no se olviden facilmente de él.

Ya motivados todos se levantaron y empezaron a calentar.

_Se va a enterar ese cara-rajada, le voi a dar la paliza de su vida, además no se esperará algo así-_pensaba Draco.

_-Espero que el plan de Drak funcione, realmente los Gryffies son demasiado ingenuos, así que supongo que funcionará, pero que estoy diciendo, los planes de Drak siempre funcionan._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

En el vestuario de los Gryffindor.

-Como todos sabreis Slytherin no es un enemigo peligroso.

Pero Harry, si antes ya nos tiraban ahora a los dos minutos no quedará un solo Gryffie en el aire.

Parvati, Parvati, Parvati...ahora nosotros también podremos tirarles.

Buen punto.

¿Entonces el plan es tirar a Malfoy?

No, no, Malfoy no es rival...mejor intentemos la estrategia nº 5

La 5... podría ser factible.

Podría

Harry, cuando quieres puedes dar miedo.

Yo...?

Si no te hagas el inocentón que sabes que sí.

Vale lo admito Ginny.

¬¬

Venga todos a calentar.

Diez minutos más tarde ya estaban los 14 dando vueltas por el estadio.

¡Hey Potter, si te rindes ahora te ahorrarás el cansarte.

Antes le pido a Snape que se case conmigo que eso Malfoy.

Si ya sabía yo que eras de la otra acera cara-rajada.

¿Y a tí que te importa pelo pantene?

Lo mismo que a tí que yo lo piense cuatro ojos.

Osease nada enano.

Piérdete mequetrefe.

¡CHICOS!-gritó al fin la Sra.Hooch desde las gradas(con un sonorus)-¿podeis parar de insultaros al menos mientras suelto las pelotas?

Miradas asesinas.

Así me gusta.

En eso salieron las cuatro pelotas de no se sabe donde.

¡Comienza el partido!- se olló gritar, y todos salieron volando hacia todas partes menos los dos buscadores que se colocaron el las dos esquinas del campo(cada uno en una) y lo más alto que pudieron para tener total visión.

Será subnormal-susurraba Harry mirando al rubio.

Que se cree este-hacia lo mismo el rubio.

Este se va a acordar de hoy-Harry.

¡Harry, Harry!-le gritaba Hermione desde las gradas, a lo cual este se acercó.

¿Sip?

Ten cuidado con Malfoy, he oído que está tramando algo.

No te preocupes Mione, nosotros también hemos preparado algo-le guiñó un ojo.

Si tu lo dices ¬¬.

Desconfiada-y se fué.

¡Weasley cuidado!-olló que le gritaban al guardián de Gryffindor que por poco se cae.

¡Encargate de la snitch Drak, ya nos ocupamos nosotros de los Griffies!-le dijo Zabini.

¿Drak? xD¡Eh Drak¿ahora te has vuelto el buen samaritano?

Vuélveme a llamar así y te mato Potter.

En ese momento la famosa pelotita diminuta ultra veloz y dorada pasó en medio de los dos buscadores, ante lo cual estos reaccionaron rápidamente y fueron tras ella(¿me ha kedao bonito a k si?), pero esa solo fué la primera de tantas veces que vieron las snitch e intentaron cogerla.

Es hora de sacar nuestro as en la manga-susurraba Harry-¡Malfoy, estate quieto, no ves que así no la cogerás ni en mil años!

¡Piérdete Potter¡No me pienso rendir!

¡Esa frase está ya muy pasada!

¡Qué te mueras!

De repente la snitch pasó por vigésima vez en una hora por donde estaban ellos-_bueno, es hora de llevar a cabo la estrategia nº 5, espero k nos enteráramos bien, sino la leche que me meteré...-_pensaba el buscador de Gryffindor mientras salía disparado.

Estaban uno al lado del otro, cosa que aprobechó Harry para lanzar un hechizo para que viera la snitch un metro más abajo de donde estaba, este, por supuesto así lo hizo_- el partido ya es nuestro-_lo que pasó fué que al estar tan concentrado en la snitch no vió que una de las bludgers iva directamente donde estaba él.

¡HARRY!-gritó Parvati, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tenía la bludger encima-¡_mierda, piensa piensa...¡¡ya está!-_en esto Harry saltó para evitar la bludger, tenía planeado utilizar un accio para recuperar su escoba en la caía pero hubo algo con lo que no contó.

¡AUCH!-alguien le había cogido de la mano y estaba colgando en medio del campo, cuando miró quien era no se lo podía creer-¡Malfoy sueltame!

¡No no soy!

¡No, es tu doble!

¡Qué no puedo soltarte!

¿Qué dice...¡Acercate a las gradas!

No se movió.

¿Qué pasa ahora!

¡No puedo mover la escoba!

Mierda...¡Suéltate!

¿Qué!

¡Viene una bludger!

¡Qué no me suelto!

¡Qué te sueltes!

¿Prefieres acabar ahí bajo, o ahí bajo y con el brazo roto!

Pareció pensarlo un poco cuando al final se soltó.

¡AHHHHHH!-gritaban los dos.

Lo que faltaba-penó todo el mundo.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-le preguntó Snape a Dumbledore.

¿Porque todos lo pensabais?-se limitó a contestarle este.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fiiiiiiin x fin, son las 2:11 de la mañana asi k me piro a momiiiii dwwwww i djad RR si eso

(Dumbledore siempre la monta no xD )


End file.
